Sonic Rush 3D
Sonic Rush 3D is a Nintendo 3DS 2D/3D platform game and the Third Istallment of Sonic Rush Series. it gameplay is just like Sonic Rush Titles, only now it has improved 2.5D graphics and new gameplay features. This time is just like Sonic Heroes, Sonic Classic Heroes, Sonic Runners and Sonic Rivals 2. Gameplay This Gameplay is the same as Sonic Rush Series only this time however it has mixed with Sonic Heroes gameplay, Sonic Classic Heroes gameplay, Sonic Rivals 2 gameplay, Sonic Runners gameplay, Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II gameplay and Sonic Generations gameplay and its so similiar to Sonic Generations. Like Sonic Heroes players can select one of each teams are available to use at thr beginning of the game and each team has one member capable of their aforementioned skills, which are Speed, Fly and Power, but follow a different yet interwined, storyline. players may switch the party's leader freely while the other two follow and each characters has an individual skills and is also represent in the interface by colors: Speed is Blue and it for fast stages, Fly is Yellow and for reaching high places that speed or power unable to reach, Power is Red and it's for breaking objects. Teams(Playable Characters) 'Team Sonic:' *Speed: Sonic the Hedgehog *Fly: Miles "Tails" Prower *Power: Knuckles the Echidna *Team Leader: Sonic the Hedgehog 'New Team Rose:' *Speed: Amy Rose *Fly: Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao *Power: Blaze the Cat *Team Leader: Amy Rose 'Team Dark:' *Speed: Shadow the Hedgehog *Fly: Rouge the Bat *Power: E-123 Omega *Team Leader: Shadow the Hedgehog 'New Team Chaotix:' *Speed: Espio the Chameleon *Fly: Silver the Hedgehog *Power: Vector the Crocodile *Team Leader: Silver the Hedgehog Non-Playable Characters 'Supporting:' *Vanilla the Rabbit *G-mel *Big the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Charmy Bee *Gardon 'Animal Friends:' *Flicky *Pocky *Pecky *Cucky *Ricky *Picky *Rocky 'Main Villains:' *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic *Eggman Nega *Metal Sonic 3.0 Enemies *Egg Pawn *Egg Flapper *Egg Hammer *Egg Magican *Klagen *Motobug *Buzz *Crawl *Sandworm Items #1-up #Red Rings #Rings #Shoes #Sheild #Fire Sheild #Bubble Sheild #Lightining Shield #Invisible #Checkponit Zones/Levels Each Seven Zones/Levels has 3 Acts just like Sonic Rivals 2 and a Zone map is so similiar to Sonic Rivals 2. *'Zone 1: '''Ocean Hill *'Zone 2: 'Machine Factory *'Zone 3: 'Casino Resort *'Zone 4: 'Sunshine Forest *'Zone 5: 'Frozen Palace *'Zone 6: 'Windy Altitude *'Zone 7: 'Egg Imperial *'Final Zone: 'XXX *'Extra Zone: '''Advance Dimension Bosses Each Boss Acts is just like the one in Sonic rush series games. *Egg Swordfish (Ocean Hill Zone's Boss) *Egg Guntank (Machine Factory Zone's Boss) *Egg Carousel (Casino Resort Zone's Boss) *Egg Moth (Sunshine Forest Zone's Boss) *Egg Frost Gunner (Frozen Palace Zone's Boss) *Egg Eagle (Windy Altitude Zone's Boss) *Egg Jupiter (Egg Imperial Zone's Boss) *Egg Gladiator (XXX Final Zone's Boss) *Egg Pheonix (Advance Dimension Extra Zone's Boss) Special Stages Category:Nintendo 3Ds Games Category:3Ds games Category:Sega Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games